Choose your own (totally random) adventure!
by MajourOrtho
Summary: Read the first chapter, send in an idea, and you could be one of 20 authors to win a ninja turtles story written by me! Rated t, just in case.
1. Rules

Hi there, all of y'all in internet-land!

I very recently read a nice little piece by a fanfiction authour, Who am I...well, I'm just me.

Her story was called Turtles and writers randomness. I liked the idea a lot and so I thought I could do the same thing!

So, please send in little story ideas involving yourselves. 20 lucky readers will get the chance to have their own TMNT story. Your entries will be chosen based on creativity, funny-ness, and randomness.

Any entries containing tcest, slash, yaoi, or romance will be disregarded immediately. I am against yaoi and I do NOT do romances!

Thanks to all of y'all, and greatly anticipating hearing your ideas! Please send them in quickly.

Chika365


	2. raph'sgirl4ever

OK, for the first entry, we have raph'sgirl4ever! This does not include any specific POV. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Ruff! Ruff!" Mikey was pretending to be a dog as they raced across the rooftops. No one knew why.

"MIKEY! Quit DOING THAT!" He was getting on Raph's nerves.

"Woof."

"Mikey, why are you doing that?"

"Woof."

"We can't understand dog language, Mikey."

"It means I can only talk in dog language", Mikey whispered.

"Mikey, THAT'S DUMB."

As the gang raced along, they saw purple dragons mugging a woman, and took them out silently, so the woman wouldn't see them.

"WOOF!" Mikey yelled as she left. "That means, WE DID IT!"

"STOP THAT!"

They walked through the alley towards the fire escape, to get back on the roof. A yapping dog noise came from the entrance to the alley.

"That was very realistic, Mikey", Donnie said, rather impressed.

"Woof. That means, that wasn't me."

A large German shepherd bounded towards Mikey.

"BARK! That means, AAAAAAGH!" Mikey yelled as the dog knocked him down and licked his face.

Then a timid girl's voice came from the shadows. "Oh, peanutbutter, did you find a friend?" Then she turned to face the wall. "Sorry, was that your dog?"

"We're over here", Donnie announced. The girl turned around quickly.

"Sorry, was that your dog? Peanutbutter's very friendly."

"Yes, that was our MONGREL, Mikey," Raph told her.

"Raph," Leo hissed angrily. "No ma'am, that's our brother. Pretending to be a dog."

"He's a really fluffy poodle. Mixed with a PIG," Raphael interjected.

"My guess is, his barking attracted your dog." Donnie couldn't help but be a nerd sometimes. "And Raph, technically you can't breed a pig with a dog."

"Then what's Mikey supposed to be? Like, a human turtle or something?"

Poor Mikey was rolling on the ground, trying to get the ecstatic dog off him. The girl whistled, and Peanutbutter immediately got off Mikey and went to her side.

"This is my seeing-eye dog, Peanutbutter", she explained.

"I know", groaned Mikey. "We're very well acquainted. That means WOOFWOOFWOOFWOOFWOOF in human language", he added, presumably for Peanutbutter's benefit.

"Since when do you say 'acquainted', Mikey?"

"I accidentally glued your dictionary to my face once. I had to look at it all day."

"Well, it was nice meeting you", said the girl. "I better get home. Peanutbutter, lead home, boy."

The turtles decided they'd had enough excitement for one night and headed back to the lair. What they didn't notice was that Peanutbutter was still following Mikey. They found the girl asleep on their couch the next morning, with Peanutbutter curled up by her side.

"MIKEY, this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Raph yelled.

"Nuh-UH! I must smell too much like pizza or something! That's not my fault! You're the one who didn't notice Peanutbutter was following me home last night!"

"How is that MY fault? I'm not the lookout!"

"Oh YEAH? Mr. NIGHT-VISION?"

Raph had indeed bragged of having the best night vision of the four brothers.

"He was BEHIND ME! I don't have EYES in the back of my HEAD!"

"Shut up, you two!" Leo snapped. "It's nobody's fault but Peanutbutter's...and kind of Mikey's, I guess."

"WHAT!"

"We need to get this girl out of here."

"Agreed", Mikey said. "She's girling up the lair."

"How?"

"By being a girl, and in the lair."

"Is 'girling' even a word, Mikey?"

"Yeah. Cause I said it, DUH. If you can't say it, it's not a word. And you think you're smart, Raph..."

"You're not gonna be saying ANYTHING if you don't SHUT UP!"

"He's not gonna be saying anything if he does shut up, Raph", Donnie pointed out.

"Well, we can do it either way."

Leo was carefully shaking the girl awake. "Hey. Wake up."

"Five more minutes, mom..."

"Haha, Leo, she thinks you're her mom", Raph snickered. "HONEY! Listen to your mother!"

"Shut up, Raph! Hey, you seriously need to get up."

"But mooom...why do I have to go to school..."

"Get up or I'll hit you with a flying cow."

That got her up, no-one knew why Leo had even said it, but hey. You take what you can get.

"Fine."

Peanutbutter was awake by now too. On seeing his friend Mikey, he jumped up and tackled him again.

As the blind girl stretched, she hit Leo in the face.

"Wait a second! You're not my mom!"

"Wow, YOU'RE quite a genius", Raph quipped.

"You're the dudes with the poodle pig!"

"Where? Where's the cute pig dog?" Demanded Mikey.

"It's YOU, Mikey."

"Wait-Why?"

"Where have you BEEN for your whole life?"

Leo grabbed Peanutbutter's leash and shoved it into the girl's hands.

"Oh, thanks for the snake! GET IT OFF ME!"

"That's your dog's leash, ma'am."

"Oh. Thanks. Am I a prisoner?"

"No. In fact, please LEAVE NOW", Raph answered.

The girl turned away and promptly knocked into a wall.

"PEANUTBUTTER. LEAD HOME, boy." The turtles helped the girl out of the sewer. Peanutbutter immediately turned back around.

"GO AWAY", Raph said. He shut the entrance.

All through training, the boys could hear Peanutbutter whining at the entrance and the girl yelling "LEAD HOME."

Finally she called her mom on her cell phone and her mom picked her up and they left.

"Mikey, I hereby forbid you to EVER pretend to be a dog agin."

"MEOW. That means OKAY in cat language."

"MIKEY!"


	3. Nehamee

"That last one was weird. I mean, I could see Mikey being a dog, but...weird."

"I know, Raph."

Anyway, this next one's for Nehamee! Again, no specific POVs. It's everyone's thoughts.

* * *

Donnie, Mikey, and Raph sat at the breakfast table eating cereal. Leo was not up yet, and that was unusual.

Finally their leader came into the kitchen, rounding the corner of the counter, and yawned.

"Good morning, Merry Sunshine", Raph quipped. "You're up early."

"Good morning, Dude-ee-o. What up."

Raph stared at him, aghast. "What did you just say?"

"What? Why? Can't u hear, man?"

"He turned into like, a rapper or something. Mikey, you understand this strange and foreign language. Translate."

"He said Good morning, what's up. But I don't know...is dude-ee-o even a word?"

"Is Raph even a word?" Donnie inquired.

"Yes," Raphael answered.

"If you say so, Dude-ee-o."

"Quit that."

"What'samatter with you, Leo?" Mikey demanded.

"Nothin'samatta wid me. Whassamatta widjoo?"

"DONNIE! HE'S GOT MAD RAPPER DISEASE!"

"What?"

"Like MAD COW DISEASE, only-"

"We get it, Mikey. Leo, quit talking like that."

"Like what?" Leo demanded in his normal voice. "Dude-ee-o?"

"STOP saying DUDE-EE-O!"

"It's like, e-i-e-i-o, only like, OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM, DUDE-EE-O, AND ON THIS FARM HE HAD A LEO, DUDE-EE-O, WITH A-"

"Quit with the dude-ee-o, Mikey."

"You gettin' on his nerves, big-time", Leo said. "Radical."

"Leo, will you quit DOING THAT!"

"Chill, dude-ee-o!"

"I am not DUDE-EE-O! HE's DUDE-EE-O!"

"I am not", Raph objected.

"Hey it's like, Who stole the cooky, except it's like, WHO'S THE DUDE-EE-O-"

"MIKEY! QUIT WITH THE DUDE-EE-O!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Where did you get the word dude-ee-o, anyway?"

"EVERYBODY knows it, man. Where ya been yer whole life?"

Leo proceeded the rest of the day calling everyone Dude-ee-o, except Sensei, whom was dubbed Mr. Man.

"Why is he doing that, Sensei?"

"I do not know, Donatello. He may be going through a phase."

"Can you get him to stop? I'm tired of being Dude-ee-o."

At this, Leo started calling him Nerd-ee-o.

"Old mcdonald had a farm, NERD-EE-O-"

"MIKEY!"

At the end of the day, Raph hastened to get to bed just so he could stop listening to Leo calling him dude-ee-o.

But in his room, Leo suddenly burst out laughing. His brothers immediately came into the room.

"What's so funny, dude-ee-"

"Can it, Mikey."

"I was doing that all day, just to get on your nerves!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I was getting back at Raph for breaking my swords yesterday."

The next day, everywhere he went, Leo was called dude-ee-o, and he had to admit, he was sorry for doing it to everyone else.


	4. bboy vengeance, part 1

This one's done for a guest, bboy vengeance, and might i also mention he's my best friend.

"I would never say Dude-ee-o."

"I know Leo..." And on that note, let's just say, Nehamee, your typo inspired me to be more random! Ha! this goes to prove that typos aren't always bad!

"But it wasn't practical."

"I know, I know. Be quiet now so I can do the story."

* * *

"WHY do we HAVE to GO six WHOLE MILES through this MUDDY FOREST and SPEND THE NIGHT?"

Raph's complaints had peppered the entire walk.

"Because Sensei said we need to learn to survive", Leo answered. Though it had been over an hour, Leo's patience appeared not to have dwindled in the least. This was the 3rd time that the same argument had started over again.

"SURVIVE? In the FOREST? REALLY? We've fought robots, and now we have to survive in the FOREST?"

However, differing from previous repeats, Leo kept silent, wondering how Donnie and Mikey were doing. The exercise Sensei had dreamed up involved a camp-off, the winners being those who had the best survival skills. Leo presumed that Donnie and Mikey would win, just because of the fact that Donnie read so much. Or maybe not, because Mikey's mischievous side took the worst opportunities to act up.

Each team was given a different route to the top of the mountain, where the campsite rested on a gigantic flat ledge, barren of grass and trees. There they were supposed to make a shelter out of thin air and sentenced to building a campfire and cooking, as Raph put it. And Raph insisted on doing the cooking part, because it was said that Leo would be able to burn anything from a turkey to a pre-packaged granola bar.

Moaning from behind him startled him out of his thoughts.

"How much furtheeeeeerrrrrr..."

"You sound like Mikey."

Leo looked wistfully to the top of the mountain. One hour, at the least. Only one hour more of Raph's groaning to endure...

But evidently, it was only about to get worse.

"I'm hungry..."

"We should save our food. Who knows what might happen-"

"You worry too much, Leo."

Raph ripped off his backpack and unzipped it.

"Raph!"

Leo was cut short by a howl from his brother. "ROCKS?"

"What? Sensei wouldn't-" Leo stopped as soon as he got a look at Raph, dumping rocks out of his backpack.

"ROCKS, Leo! NOTHING BUT ROCKS!"

Leo hastily tore off his own backpack and dumped it out. All his had was more rocks, and a scrap of paper, which said,

_To truly survive, you must hunt and scavenge for your own food. A warrior is prepared in any situation to provide for his needs using only the materials around him._

"Great. We're stuck out here with NO FOOD, NO WATER, NO TENT-"

"Be quiet, Raph. Sensei knows what he's doing."

Raph sulkily stomped after Leo, who insisted on bringing the empty backpacks along so as not to waste them.

"Cheer up, Raph. I know you'll laugh when they find out about their empty packs."

"THEY WEREN'T EMPTY, LEO! THEY HAD ROCKS IN THEM! ROCKS! WE CARRIED ROCKS ALMOST ALL THE WAY UP THE MOUNTAIN, AND-"

"OKAY, Raph! ENOUGH! We've come this far, we're not going back, YELLING WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

Leo didn't answer.

45 minutes later, they were at the campsite.

"Well, the bright side is-"

"THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE!"

"Okay, the side that's _not as dark-_"

"They're BOTH dark!"

"Well the side we're on-"

"The side of what, anyway? I don't get it."

"Forget it Raph... WE BEAT THEM TO THE TOP, OKAY?"

At this, Raph looked around, and finding the campsite little-brother free, he brightened almost imperceptibly.

"Oh. Finally some peace and quiet."

"Not with YOU AROUND! YOU'VE BEEN COMPLAINING THE WHOLE WAY UP!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING!"

"NO, YOU ARE!"

"WELL NOW YOU ARE!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE **NOT!**"

"R-2-D-2!"

"C3PO!"

"**CHEWBACCA!"**

The two squabbling boys turned to see their younger brothers at the edge of the clearing.

"Uh, guys? Why are we yelling the names of Star Trek characters?"

"It's Star Wars, Mikey."

"Oh."

Raph started snickering. "Hey guys, have you checked to see what food Sensei packed for you yet?"

"First of all, Raph, the rule is DON'T OPEN YOUR PACKS TILL YOU'RE AT THE TOP", Stated Donnie. "And second of all, you're not supposed to talk to us."

"Oh. Right."

A moment later, Raph was satisfied by enraged yells sounding across the clearing.


	5. bboy vengeance, part 2

Leo finally managed to coax Raph out into the woods at the prospect of dinner. He could hear him thrashing in the bushes a few feet to the right and behind him.

"Raph, be quiet! You'll scare away the food!" In truth, Leo was a little skittish at the prospect of eating animals, and tried to eat vegetarian as often as possible. But he needed the protein.

"I'm trying to get the bugs away from me."

"If you see one, just smush it!"

"Fiiiine..."

Raph's growl preceded a long expanse of silence that would last for only a little while. 10 minutes later, Leo heard a yelp, followed by a crash, "IT BIT ME!...oh, wait..." And a victorious whoop. "I SMUSHED IT!"

"RAPH! Be quiet!"

"...sorry, Leo."

1 and a half hours later, the boys returned to the campsite with nothing but a bunch of berries. Raph had been close to catching a rabbit, but had failed miserably, courtesy of the Huge Ugly Spider that ALWAYS got in the way.

Leo had attempted to set a few traps, but sadly even the usually attentive Leo had fallen asleep for most of Donnie's wildlife lecture, having stayed up for a Space Heroes marathon the night before, and had blindly set traps and hoped for the best.

Raph looked enviously over at their younger brothers' campsite, where a nice fire was roaring and something was roasting. Donnie sat with a book by the fire.

"Wait...why did he get to bring a book?"

Leo said, "He'd probably die from book deprivation in 3 hours if he hadn't been allowed to."

Raph snickered.

A few hours later, the sun had completely set. The boys began to feel cold, and attempted to light a fire, but SOMEBODY forgot to clear the surrounding area, and they very nearly set the forest alight, so they had to do without. Raph attempted to cover himself with a backpack, but it provided very little warmth.

And so, after a heated argument about who would go and search for moss so they could follow their younger brothers' example, the boys set off into the forest again. But it seemed that Donnie and Mikey had gotten all the moss for themselves. (Though between you and me, they were looking on the wrong side of the trees.)

Raph and Leo made do with some unidentified leaves.

* * *

Morning found a well-rested pair of boys in the same clearing as a unrested pair of boys. It seemed that every rock in the county had trekked all the way to Leo and Raph's side of the clearing and burrowed under their make-do bedding.

Leo headed into the forest to check his traps, hoping they wouldn't have to hike back home on an empty stomach. The half-asleep Raphael was woken with a whoop from the forest, several crashes and, 5 minutes later, a smudged, scratched, and grumbling Leo emerged form the woods.

Apparently, Leo's prey had escaped, startling itself out of the trap when the tired turtle crashed through the bushes towards it.

The boys drank from the stream and started down the mountain, getting home in half the time it had taken to get to the campsite, seeing as they were now carrying empty packs instead of ROCK-FILLED ONES...

...And returned home to find Donnie and Mikey already there.

"Wait...but...we left them asleep in the clearing!" Raph said angrily.

Sensei asked in a grave voice, what was the meaning of all this, and it turned out that Donnie and Mikey had cheated and gone to a neighboring village for supplies. And so the two older turtles won the challenge, having actually "survived".

But the victory was short-lived, because when the turtles found out they had used poison ivy for bedding...well, you can imagine what happened then.


End file.
